Ai Ni Kurushinde
by AnimeRockBasket
Summary: Three shots , Dans le japon moderne un groupe fait fureur les Ai Ni Kurushinde . Les deux leaders s'aiment mais leur parcour sera seumé d'embûches Lemon SasuNaru NeijiSasu pas d'inquiètude .


Ces temps ci , au Japon , un groupe de Rock était apparu sous le nom de Ai ni Kurushinde * . Il était composé de cinq talentueux et beaux garçons .

A la batterie Kiba Inuzuka qui aime la musique par dessus tout , cette pile électrique était capable de mettre le feu à une salle avec seulement deux baguettes dans les mains .

Au piano Neiji Hyuga , ce garçon aux doigts de fée était capable de faire produire à son instrument , autant une mélodie joyeuse que une mélodie triste et qui exprime sa souffrance .

A la deuxième basse , Shikamaru Nara , ce flemmard de nature , peux vous emmener dans un autre monde rien qu'avec sa guitare .

Enfin à la première basse et également à la guitare sèche ainsi que coeur aidant le chanteur , Naruto Uzumaki , dans le groupe il occupe plusieurs places , lors des chansons dures et sombres il enfile sa guitare électrique du nom de Kyubi , et lors des chansons douces il prend sa guitare sèche et il occupe également le rôle de coeur dans leurs chansons . Il est amoureux de son ami d'enfance qui est également le chanteur Sasuke Uchiha .

Sasuke Uchiha , le chanteur du groupe détient une voix autant douce que dure et grave . il est également amoureux de Naruto qui n'en sais rien du tout .

Le groupe c'est formé quand tous les membres n'avaient que dix sept ans , au départ ce furent Naruto et Sasuke qui soufflèrent l'idée à leur bande d'amis alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement à la cantine . l'Uchiha ayant une magnifique voix et Naruto étant capable de joué de la guitare comme personne , ils improvisaient souvent des choses entre eux . Et d'ailleurs ce fut lors d'une répète que fut inventée la plus grosse vente à leur actif Breath . Ainsi ils commençèrent les répètes et jouèrent même au spectacle de fin d'année de leur école . Ils allèrent ensuite joués dans des bars jusqu'à être remarqué par un producteur venu boire un coup et mater les serveuses . Ce producteur se nomme Jyraya et il fait parti en tant que manager de la grosse firme de production Gamabunta Corp . Leur carrière commença alors . Ils ont maintenant chacun dix neuf ans et possédent à leur actif Cinq albums vendus dans le monde entier, trois tournées pour trois de leurs albums , et deux albums disques d'or et surtout ils étaient connus internationalement .

Nous les retrouvons maintenant sur scène pour le rappel , ils allaient entamés leur tube mythique Breath

[ Breath , Breaking Benjamin ]

Naruto commença à gratter les cordes de sa guitare électrique , et soudain Shikamaru le rejoint et leur jeu pris en puissance et la batterie se rajouta. Leur jeu redevint assez calme alors que Naruto laissa Shikamaru et Kiba reprendre la partition que lui n'avait pas à joué . La voix de Sasuke s'éleva alors dans la salle et chanta les paroles si connues de tout le public .

I see nothing in your eyes , and the all I see the less I like

Is it over yet in my head !

Il se permit alors une petite vocalise et Shikamaru et Kiba continuèrent toujours .

I know nothing of your kind

And I won't reveal your evil mind

Is it over yet ?

I can't win

Leur jeu se fit plus dur alors que Naruto se joignait à eux . Il se chargea de la guitare alors que Shikamaru lui cédait sa place . Kiba se mit a frapper de toutes ses forces sur sa batterie . La voix de Sasuke se fit plus forte et douloureuse .

So sacrifice yourself , and let me have what's left

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes

I'm going all the way

Get away please

Le jeu se fit doux comme la caresse d'un amant et la voix de Sasuke se fit plaintive .

You take the Breath right out of me

Leur jeu s'intensifia de nouveau . Naruto joué avec tout son coeur , il essayait de faire sa déclaration à Sasuke grâce à sa guitare . La sueur coulant sur son front l'importait peu , il vivait sa musique comme une histoire qu'il raconterai non pas avec des paroles mais des notes de musique et des clés de Sol . Sasuke par ses paroles , exprimer tout ce qu'il garder dans les tréfonds de son âme , il parlé de Naruto en lui disant qu'il lui coupait le souffle et qu'il n'était plus capable de vivre sans lui et son amour . Kiba lui , était pris d'une euphorie inépuisable , cette chanson lui faisait toujours le même effet .

You left a whole where my heart should be

You've got to fight just to make it through

Cause I will be the death of you

Leur jeu redevint normal alors qu'ils reprenaient la partition de début Naruto laissa sa place à Shikamaru alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle .

This will be all over soon

Put the salt into the open wound

Is it over yet

Let me in

Puis leur jeu redevint frénétique et emporté alors que Naruto reprenait sa partie de guitare .

So sacrifice yourself , ans let me have what's left

I know that I can find , the fire in your eyes

I'm going all the way , get away please

You take the breath right out of me , you left a whole where my heart should be

You've got to fight just to make it through ,

Cause I will be the death of you

Leur jeu redevint normal alors qu'ils entamaient une nouvelle partie de la chanson , Sasuke poussa sa voix de toutes ses forces , tandis que Naruto répété ses paroles en fond .

I'm waiting

I'm praying

Realize

Start hating

Les dernières paroles furent hurlées par Sasuke qui hurlait son amour pour Naruto à qui voulait l'entendre , et enfin le dernier couplet arriva et à ce moment là Kiba fit en sorte que son jeu s'entende de moins en moins . Naruto lui était en trence , quand il avait inventé cette chanson elle avait était uniquement pour Sasuke et aujourd'hui en la jouant il avait l'impression de revoir tout les moments passés aux côtés de l'Uchiha défilés devant ses yeux . Sasuke poussa encore plus sa voix pour le dernier couplet .

You take the breath right out of me , you left a whole where my heart should be

You've got to fight just to make it through , cause I will be the death of you !

Naruto et Kiba terminèrent la partition et se relevèrent reprenant difficilement leurs souffles , Sasuke avait la gorge qui lui brûlée atrocement mais il s'en foutait . Ils reçurent un tonnerre d'aplaudissement , quand Sasuke tourna la tête vers son acolite c'est pour tomber dans un regard céruléén empli d'amour et de tendresse . C'est le moment .

Sasuke pris alors la parole .

- Un peu de calme s'il vous plait j'aimerai dire quelque chose à quelqu'un ..

La salle ce tuent . Il se retourna vers Naruto , celui ci retint son souffle en le voyant le dévisagé .

- Naruto , juste écoute , tu m'interromps pas d'accord ?

Naruto fit oui de la tête incapable de parler

- Naruto sa fait 9 ans que je te connais , 9 ans où j'ai du suporter tes conneries t'imagine ! Mais aussi 9 ans où j'ai été là dés que tu te sentais mal , à la moindre de tes larmes mon coeur se brisé , tu n'imagine même pas combien sa peux faire mal de voir la personne que on aime pleurée, tu sais que je suis un pas doué des sentiments , alors j'espère que t'apprécis le fait que je te dise que ça fait neuf ans que je t'aime devant tout ces gens qui comptent autant pour toi que pour moi .

Naruto qui auparavant avait posée sa guitare sur son socle , avait les larmes aux yeux , il sauta alors au cou de Sasuke et l'embrassa tendrement et quand ils se séparèrent il lui souffla " Moi aussi je t'aime Sas'ke " Un tonnerre de cri et d'aplaudissement résona alors dans la salle .

Suite à cet annonce , les médias se firent un plaisir de dévoilé au grand jour que deux des membres de Ai ni kurushinde étaient gays et en couple l'un avec l'autre , mais les membres eux mêmes n'en avait rien à foutre après tout les médias pouvaient bien racontaient ce qu'ils voulaient ils s'en foutaient car quoi qu'ils disent ce ne sera jamais la vérité toute cru , les fans eux n'en était que plus ravis .

Aujourd'hui c'est a dire deux ans plus tard Naruto et Sasuke vivaient encore le parfait amour , leur prochain single Shattered allait sortir et ils étaient d'autant plus célèbres que deux ans auparavant tous allait bien , du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui .

Naruto avait décidé de faire une surprise à son amour en rentrant tôt pour lui préparé un bon repas , mais en aucun cas il s'attendait à ce qu'il allait découvrir en rentrant , il ouvrit donc la porte avec ses clés et vit immédiatement que son amant était là à sa paire de chaussures dans l'entrée . Il ôta les siennes et sans un bruit entra et alla tous d'abord dans le salon . Personne . Dans la cuisine le bureau non plus . C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit provenir de la chambre il s'y dirigea tout en silence pour voir si son amant ne s'était pas endormi et faisait un cauchemar , mais ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur de la chambre le paralysa .

Dans la chambre se trouvait Sasuke torse nu avec un homme sur lui le prenant profondément , s'amusant à lui provoquer de la chair de poule . Et cet homme n'était autre que Neiji . Naruto lâcha un hoquet de surprise de colère de désespoir et de tristesse mêlé . Neiji l'ayant entendu, se retourna vers lui un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et donna alors un coup de rein puissant à Sasuke , qui joui en criant le prénom de Neiji .

S'en fut trop pour Naruto qui eut les genoux qui le cédèrent sous son poid . Sasuke qui entendit le bruit sourd qu'avait produit la chute de Naruto , tourna la tête et quand il vit son amour en pleurs à genoux la tête entre les mains et les épaules secouées de sanglots son sang se glaça . Mais que venait il de faire ?

Naruto pris alors la paroles d'une voix emplie de sanglots .

-Comment as-tu pu ? Toi la seule personne en qui j'avais vraiment confiance , la seule personne qui sache combien de fois j'ai été trahit et combien de fois j'ai eu mal à cause de ça ! Toi la seule personne que j'ai jamais vraiment aimée !

La dernière phrase avait été hurlée

- At..Attend Naruto je peux tous t'expliquer il ...

Neiji s'y mit à son tour

- Te fatigue pas Sasuke je vais lui expliquer , Naruto crois-tu sérieusement que Sasuke ait pu t'aimer un jour ? Il me l'a dit lui même c'était juste pour faire avancer le groupe , un coup de pub tu connais ? Pas vrai Sasu-chou ?

-Oui mais enfin NON ! NON ce n'est pas ce que j'voulais dire ! Je suis désolé Naruto , Pardonne moi s'il te plait !

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains perdu et dit d'une voix où perçait un grand désespoir .

-A..Alors c'est vrai Sas'ke ? Tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge , juste un nouveau moyen de te vider les couilles sans prise de tête avec les journalistes ?

-Tu as tous à fait bon Naruto ! Tandis que moi Sasu-chou m'aime vraiment , la preuve on étaient même ensemble quand il s'est " déclaré " à toi .

- Sasuke c'est vrai ?

Sasuke voyant l'état de son amour ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter , comme il avait fait tans de fois par le passé lorsque une personne mettait à mal Naruto . Une fois il l'avait même découvert à la limite du suicide .

Quand Naruto vit le mouvement de Sasuke pour venir le prendre dans ses bras , il explosa , il repoussa Sasuke lui ficha son poing dans la figure et déclara haut et fort .

- C'est fini Sasuke puisque j'ai étais un tel fardeau pour toi je ne t'embêterai plus , tu n'entendra plus parler de moi je te le promet , d'ailleur je quitte le groupe comme ça c'est fait . Un poid en moins sur la conscience pas vrai Sasuke ?

Le sourire que Naruto eu à ce moment là fit tellement mal à Sasuke . Naruto lui offrait un sourire éclatant alors que les larmes poursuivaient leurs chemins sur ses joues . Il sortit alors de la pièce et partit , plus aucune trace de Naruto dans sa vie .

Une trahison , ça fait mal . Deux , ça vous crève le coeur . Trois on commence à rendre l'âme . Quatre , le trépa nous guette . Cinq , la tombe est ouverte . 

Deux mois ça fait deux mois que Sasuke l'avait trahit , deux mois qu'il n'avait rien mangé , deux mois qu'il se taillé les veines devant une photo de lui et Sasuke , deux mois qu'il pleurait toutes les nuits dans son lit , alors que dans we même lit il avait fait passionément l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimé . Deux mois que Naruto ne vivait plus . Aujourd'hui devait sortir Shattered le nouveau single des Ai ni kurushinde .

Naruto était sur son lit et avait les yeux fixés sur la télé plasma de sa chambre . L'émission qu'il regardait était celle où allait être dévoilé ce qu'il devait être leur nouveau single . Celui où Naruto devait joué de la guitare sèche aux côtés de l'Uchiha et faire les coeurs lors du refrain . La chanson commença alors

[Trading Yesterday , Shattered ]

La chanson débuta alors par Sai le gars qui avait prit sa place suite à sa décision de quitté le groupe . Quelques accords mélodieux mais sonnant terriblement faux s'élevèrent dans l'air . Tandis que Sai continué à joué , Sasuke commença à chanter .

Yesterday I died , tomorrow's bleeding

Fall into your sunlight

The future's open wide beyond believing

To know why , hope dies

And losing what was found , a world so hollow

Suspended in a compromise

But the silent of this sound is soon to follow

Somehow sundown

La voix de Sasuke monta un tout petit peu tandis que le piano de Neiji se rajoutait à la guitare de Sai et ensemble ils entamèrent la nouvelle partie

And fiding answers ,

Is forgetting all of the questions we call home

Passing the graves of the unknown

Le rythme de début reprit et Sauke reprit la vois plus douce .

As reasons clouds my eyes , with splendor fading

Illusions of the sunlight

A reflection of a lie , keep me waiting

With love gone for so long

And this day's ending

Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know

Knowing that faith is all I hold

La guitare ainsi que la voix de Sasuke se turent alors que le piano jouait quelques notes mélancoliques .

La guitare reprit alors son jeu plus fort cette fois . Et Sasuke souda son regard à la caméra alors qu'il reprenait le refrain jusque là alors inconnu de tout le monde . Et là Naruto ne su résisté . Alors que les larmes coulées librement sur ses joues il se mit a chanter ce qu'il devait normalement dire . Au départ ce ne fut qu'un marmonement puis ça devint plus clair comme l'appel à l'aide d'un ange déchu , alors que ses yeux restés soudés a l'écran avec le regard de Sasuke , Naruto exprima dans ses paroles toute la souffrance des deux derniers mois .

-S- And I've lost who I am ,

-N- I'm waiting

-S- And I can't understand

-N-And Fading

-S- Why my heart is so broken

-N- And holding

-S- Rejecting your love

-N- Love

Les instruments se firent plus présent et la voix de Sasuke plus forte , tandis que dans son appartement celle de Naruto faisait la même chose .

-S- Without

-N- Onto these tears

-S- Love gone wrong , lifeless words carry on

-N- I'm crying

-S- But I know , all I know is that the end is beginning

-N- I'm dying tonight

Le jeu des musiciens se faisait de plus en plus fort accompagnant la voix de leur leader qui appuyé plus fortement sur ses cordes vocales .

-S- Who I am from the stars

-N- I'm waiting

-S- Take me home to my heart

-N- And fading

-S- Let me go and I will run

-N- And holding

-S-I will not be in silent

-N- Silent

-S- All this time spent in vain

-N- Onto these tears

-S- Wasted years , wasted gain

-N- I am crying

-S-All is lost hope remains , and this war is not over

-N-I'm dying tonight

-S- There's a light , there's a sun

-N- I'm waiting

-S- Taking all Shattered ones , to the place we belong , and this love will conquer

-N- I'm waiting

Et là ce fut comme si tous explosa , les instruments lachèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient gardaient , Sasuke se mit presque a crié et Naruto jeta toutes ses tripes dans la chanson .

-S- And I've lost who I am ,

-N- I'm waiting

Naruto replia ses jambes contre lui et les entouras de ses bras.

-S- And I can't understand

-N-And Fading

Il ferma très fort les yeux tandis que ses larmes redoublées de volume.

-S- Why my heart is so broken

-N- And holding

Il se prit la tête dans les mains comme si il devenait fou a lié.

-S- Rejecting your love

-N- Love

Il rejeta la tête en arrière se serrant les cheveux dans celle ci et cria cette parole.

-S- Without

-N- Onto these tears

Il rabaissa la tête , ouvrit les yeux , et enleva les mains de sa tignasse.

-S- Love gone wrong , lifeless words carry on

-N- I'm crying

il serra son t-shirt , à l'endroit où était censé être son coeur meurtri.

-S- But I know , all I know is that the end is beginning

-N- I'm dying tonight

Il serra ses mains autant qu'il put et leva la tête au ciel pour pleuré et continué à chanter.

-S- Who I am from the stars

-N- I'm waiting

Et sa torture mentale continuée et continuée.

-S- Take me home to my heart

-N- And fading

Il crié presque au monde son désepoir.

-S- Let me go and I will run

-N- And holding

Il aimerait tant être en paix et ne plus avoir de problèmes.

-S-I will not be in silent

-N- Silent

Bientôt la chanson allée se terminée et il avait enfin prit sa décision.

-S- All this time spent in vain

-N- Onto these tears

Ce soir ..

-S- Wasted years , wasted gain

-N- I am crying

Il allait ...

-S-All is lost hope remains , and this war is not over

-N-I'm dying tonight

En ..

-S- There's a light , there's a sun

-N- I'm waiting

-S- Taking all Shattered ones , to the place we belong

-N- I'm waiting

Finir ...

-S-And his love will conquer all , yesterday I died tomorrow's bleeding , falling to your sunlight

A SUIVRE

Autatrice : Encore un truc

Chloé : PARFAIIT *0*

Sasuke : NUUUUL

Autatrice des flammes dans les yeux prête a envoyée une jungle savate dans la gueule de son Sasu-chan adorée : Et pourquoi ?

Sasuke : parce que d'une j'ai pas de lemon avec Naru-chan de deux c'est l'autre tapette aux cheveux longs qui me baise , trois en plus de ça je suis Uke et quatre je sui un vrai Connard

Autatrices : ouaip en gros tous ce qu'il faut pour avoir une bonne fic bref reviews please ! pose nice-man


End file.
